Redemption ((Human Fem KarXDave))
by AuRper
Summary: Kiarah and Dave have both made some mistakes in life. They both look for redemption, and help. can they find it in eachother?
1. Chapter 1

[Kiarah]

I sighed and dressed myself in the suit that I liked to call my teaser.

I mussed my hair a bit, and ran my fingers over the still healing bruise. I hate it when they get handsy, but it's what I have to do to get money...

You know I wasn't always this way. I used to teach at a Drama class. Give speeches, I was the youngest teacher ever at that school. But I messed up after my friend got drunk and died in that car wreck. I miss her...Gaze was the best. Anyway after she died I lost motivation and turned to the bottle myself. She was all I had since everyone else was gone.

After that, I lost a job and began doing whatever I could to get by.

So now it's tequila, lap dances, and pain.

* * *

[Dave]

I know it's her night to work. I hated that she had to do this, and I hate that she's good at what she does...really good. People get all hungry eyed when she's on that stage. I have to be there and try to control as much as I can... I grabbed my wallet ready to spend every penny I had to keep her in my sight. She isn't a prostitute, or a stripper...She just dances and man is she good... Not that I pay her to dance for me, well I kinda do...It's for her safety not my pleasure ok?

I rush out the door and I get a call from my sister Rose.

"Hey Dave, would you like to come have dinner with Kanaya?"

I sighed speeding down the road I had to get to English's Bar fast. "You know Rose, I'd love to come see you and your girl but I'm busy."

"It's her night again isn't it Dave?"

"Yeah." I grit my teeth. She would hate me if she knew Rose knew what was going on...

"Didn't she work last night?"

"Yeah they had her pick up some other hooch's slack." I growled. She works three nights a week usually, this time she's working five. Her only income is still tips...

"You basically just called her a hooch too..."

I hate Roses over analyzing things. "Kiarah is not a hooch ok? She hates dancing for people..."

You could hear Kanaya yell in the background... "You should just drop the protective friend act, tell her how you really feel before you get friend zoned."

"But Kan, I don't know if I feel that way..." Man I need to stop lying to myself...

Rose cleared her throat like she always did when she was observing my abused mental state. "I believe you do Dave, stop lying to yourself."

"Whatever Rose." I sighed parking my car. "I'm here so I'll...catch you later. I'm late."

And I was. I rushed in there determined to get in there before someone had forced her to dance. I groaned in disgust as I saw her dance for some burly man who was sticking money in every place he could. He had already stuck some in both halves of her top, and on each hip, I knew where he was going next, and it was not just to place money...

"Excuse me sir, I believe you've had enough." I grabbed his wrist as he moved to shove a one dollar bill there. "Man if you're gonna be a douche about where you stick your cash, make sure it's an amount that's worth it."

That biker man set his beer down, he thought I bit off more than I could chew this time, but I havent. I may be lean, but it's because I'm well toned, I mean not to brag or nothin, but I did have the worlds best sparring partner.

I could see her eyes pleading with me to back off. She knows I'm defending her honor, but she doesnt know I do it because I love her. Or at least not in the way I do...God Rose is right I need to tell her soon. "Standing up for your girlfriend are you boy?" He laughed and stood. "Don't you just love your boyfriend for helping you earn less money?" He sneered at her.

"I'm not her boyfriend, I'm her man-friend." That had to be the shittiest remark ever, I had to make up for it. "Boys are hormone crazed douches who get off on dancers because they cant stay committed long enough to get laid." I smirked and I could see Kiarah laugh a little out of the corner of my eye. That smirk faded when I saw him hit her across the jaw for laughing. "Also, men dont hit women." I hit him hard a few times before he knew what happened. He was bleeding from the nose as he left, he wasnt as tough as he looked. "Pussy." I laughed before wiping the blood from my busted lip and turning my attention to my best friend...god I wish she was more than a friend to me, but I dont think she wants that.

* * *

[Kiarah]

"I'm fine." I whispered as he touched the swolen part of my jaw. It hurt like hell but I had to suck it up and get ready for my dance routine. The bar loved it, I was their favorite dancer, too bad they don't pay me like they do the others. But then again I'm not as willing to be a bed warmer as they are...I mean I'm desperate, but that makes me sick.

"What are you doing?" I could hear the concern in Daves voice as I started handing him the few dollars I had earned from that biker man.

"It's my night to dance remember?" I gave a false laugh. "Just dont let a hooker walk off with my money, it's all I have." I hollered getting on the stage as the lights dimmed and the smoke machines came on. Tonights song was "Porn Star Dancing" by My Darkest Days. Not gonna lie this was my favorite song to dance to. " I grabbed the pole, and took a deep breath. I was good at this part, and the dancing is the funnest part, but I wasn't proud of it to say the least.

By the time that song was over, I was covered in sweat and glitter. That's when they liked to see me best, those sickos like to pretend that I worked up a sweat for them. They're lucky I have to work overtime.

"Kiarah wait." I heard Dave call as I went to grab a bottle of water.

"Oh, thanks for holding my money, and for saving me from molestation back there..." I leaned in and gave him a quick hug not wanting to make his shirt damp with sweat.

He laughed handing it to me. There was an extra twenty in there like always. I have learned not to refuse it because he would deny that he gave it to me. "No actually, I was going to ask if you could come home with me." He looked down sheepishly.

"Okay." I laughed. "How much did you drink tonight?"

"None." I could almost hear his jaw clamp shut.

"Oh, looking for a private Dance?" I joked shoveing his shoulder.

"No!" I didn't have to see his face to know he was blushing. "Look, I'm tired of you going to that cruddy apartment, eating next to nothing, and sleeping on a futon. Please, just one night. If you don't , you can leave."

"Fine." I whispered. He described my living conditions to a T. "Just let me get clothes."

"Rose and Kan have that covered. Come on, your weekend starts early." He took my hand and lead me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

[Dave] I deided to make things a little easier on myself, it was okay to flirt. But I'm doing so in the gentlemanly way so she doesn't automaticaly think it's a flirt. Well of corse to start this off, after I whisked her out the door I opened the door of the car for her. "Thanks." She muttered. She was either upset or had something on her mind. "Are you okay Keys?" I used her nickname. She hated it at first when everyone called her it, but now it's a term of endearment from me, and me only. "Yeah, except you just cheated me out of another thirty dollars." She looked out the window as it started to rain. "I'm sorry, but I know what they do to you after your routine." I looked over at her. You could see the marks of the last dance number on her lightly tanned skin, but what worried me even more was the fact that you can count her ribs. "What was the last thing you ate?" I was takeing the back roads to give me some time to get the answers, she hasnt been to my house before anyway. She wouldnt know. "A couple crackers..." She whispered, she knew what was comeing next. "I'm feeding you when we get home." "I don't want to eat." It was clear she was slipping into depression again. It made sence because this was Gazin Makaras birthday. She was like a sister to her, they even lived together back when Kiarah had that teaching job. "Just a little okay?" I put a hand on hers to call her attention to me. "Okay?" "Fine." Her crimson eyes had lost that light three years ago, I would give anything to see that again. "Thank you." I smiled when we pulled up to my house. "Whoa." She whispered. "Yeah my house is pretty big, but it's empty now that bro has died and Rose left to live with Kanaya." "Yeah, must be hard when you can hear your own echo, My place is nowhere near big enough..." "Come on." I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and covered her head with my jacket. She stiffened a little, this is a new nervous habit she has acquired, one of many. Those dirtbags have done this to her. I want her to trust me again like she used to, that's the main reason I quit drinking. I did it to keep her from being scared to be around me. It helped, but not much. "Thanks again Dave, you know you don't have to..." She sighed as I got her in the house and immediately walked into the kitchen to fix us, well...mainly her, some food. I'm sort of glad I found the nerve to clean this place after Bro died, that would be emberassing if I hadn't of. All that plush rump and all those wepons laying around. What lady would that impress? Anyway, I was getting things out to make her something from scratch, (Yes, I do cook, I had to learn when Rose moved out.) when she stopped me. I didnt know she had followed me..."Yes?" I raised an eyebrow at her when she didn't say a word. "Left overs are fine, don't go through the trouble of cooking for me." She whispered, almost like she was afraid I'd hit her for stopping me. "Alright then." I ruffled her soft raven colored hair. "Knock yourself out Keys." I saw a faint ghost of a smile on her face that gave me the hope that maybe someday she'll pull out of this. "Thanks Dave." I backed away and gave her the space to dig in my refrigerator as she pleased. I took a seat and watched her as she started piling food on her plate. Bits and pieces of the last couple meals. I watched her carefully as she pulled that tight skirt she was forced to wear down a little. You could see it in her features that she was nervous, and self conscious. Why though? Why did she break down like this in front of me? [Kiarah] I hated this. I hated the fact that he seemed to pity me. I get that he's my friend, but I just feel bad because it seems like he is going out of his way to help me. I could feel him staring at me as I loaded my plate with cold leftover vegetables, lasagna, and a little bit of salad. Why did his starring effect me? I could stand there and dance the way I do in front of a whole room full of people. Their eyes glazed over from lust and alcohol. But in there with him, just him...I felt sick, nervous. I suddenly care about the way I'm dressed, and I hate it. I gave a shiver disgusted with myself. "You okay Keys?" I looked up at him and felt the worm flush of blood in my cheeks. "Yeah..." I sighed and shoveled another fork full of food in my mouth. I was only doing this for him, I know he worries when I don't eat. I can't taste any of it. No matter how much I kind of wanted to. I kind or miss tasting food... He nodded, clearly he didn't believe me. "You know Keys, I've decided something." He sighed propping his elbows on the table. "And that something is?" I asked swallowing what I had in my mouth. "I have decided that I'm done. I'm done seeing you live the way you do, and seeing you struggle, and not eat." He took off his shades and showed his eyes. He's much easier to read this way, that and I don't feel so alone. Our eyes are the same color, just a shade or so different. "Now, I am not saying you need to quit your job. You know I'd prefer it if you did, but I'm going to take this on slowly so it's easy on you." "Take what slowly?" I almost choked, he is making me nervous. "I want you to live with me." He paused and blushed letting me know that that came out wrong. "Not...in a boyfriend girlfriend way, or a creeper way...I just want to make sure you get better..." I nodded. "I understand your decision." I sighed. "Thank you." 


	3. Chapter 3

[Dave]

I let her throw on some of my clothes for the time being. I haven't told Rose and Kanaya that I have run off with her yet, but I'm sure that this will be a great surprise for them."You sure they won't mind us just walk in in?" She asked pulling her hair up.

"Nah they won't mind." I smile and open the door.

"Oh *hic* Hey Dave, and K-Kiarah are here." Rose grins.

"Awesome!" Kanaya walked in with a bottle in her hand.

"I know you don't want any Dave, but is it okay if she has any?" She waved the bottle at Kiarah.

"Pshhhh he doesn't tell me if I can drink or not." She winked at Kanaya talking the bottle. I rolled my eyes. Rose and Kanaya both have a thing for her. For the longest time before they got back together, they joked that if I didn't take her, they would.

"Nah, you guys have fun with that, I gotta run some errands anyway." I was actually going to pick up the stuff I'd need to doctor their hangover, but before I left I noticed the pole in the center of the room. "Is that...a pole?"

"Yeah, we just got it in, it's one of them moveable ones." Rose looked up at me with her drunken flushed face. Kanaya rushed over and leaned on me to whisper in my ear.

"We got it just in case you ever brought her here to stay. Rosie thinks it would be good stressed relief for Kiarah, since you made her quit her job." I flinched a little at the stench of the hard whiskey they had been drinking. They have never taken their drinks lightly.

"I didn't make her quit her job." I grit my teeth. "I won't make her do anything." I sighed and waved to them before leaving.

[Rose]

I watched her carefully as she sat down. She really is the only girl I'd cheat on Kanaya for, and its probably the same for her.

"So...how long did you say that pole has been in?" She asked pressing the bottle to her pretty full lips before handing the bottle to me.

"Today, it hasn't been used yet. We don't know if it will hold our weight, and even if it did we don't know how to use it." I took a drink and handed it to Kanaya. She gave a devilish grin and stood up in Dave's baggy (on her) jeans and shirt and walked to the pole. Man she looks hot in my brothers clothes...I know I shouldn't think about her that way, but...She's too beautiful not to.

"Well, I can teach y'all..." She took hold of it and swung around once or twice. "It will hold, trust me. Come here Kan." She waved my partner over.

[Kanaya]

I blushed and my heart fluttered. I couldn't believe she was going to teach me to dance. "Wrap your hands around the pole tight enough to support your body weight, but not tight enough to cause too much friction." I blushed when her voice was in my ear and her hands were on my hips helping me ease my weight down.

"What does this do?" I asked feeling my arms burn a little as she walked to sit on the couch and take another drink.

"It gets your arms used to your own weight." She smiled. "Makes it easier for you to throw it around when you dance."

"Is it supposed to hurt?" I asked.

"That's what she said." Rose laughed. I turned redder as Kiarah scoffed.

"Only for a little bit. Come on Rose, your turn."

I watched her show Rose how to hang there, and I grinned as she did so. It's kind of sad she's straight as an arrow, maybe enough liquor can bend her... "Hang there a bit Rose." She smirked as she took a long draft from the bottle, man she can handle her liquor...

"How did you know this works anyway?" She asked. She knows why but Kiarah doesn't know we do.

"It's what I do for a living." She grinned as Rose fell off the pole in mock surprise.

"No way." She said sitting up.

"Prove it." I smiled as she nodded.

"Nah, I'm just not feelin it." She laughed and took another drink, finishing off the bottle.

"What, you aren't scared are you?" Rose asked giving her a new bottle of stronger stuff. The look in her eyes told me she thought the same things I have been thinking. I don't feel so guilty now.

"Scared of what?" She laughed talking a swig. "Thanks for finally bringing out the good stuff Rosie."

"Dancing for the same sex of course, I mean you're straight, so I can see why that would be uncomfortable for you." I answered her.

"Believe it or not, I dance for a lot of girls, they are my biggest tippers." She sighed. "Besides they don't get as rough as men do."

"What do you mean, you only dance on poles right?" I was confused now.

"No, I do lap dances too." She looked weary as she took another drink, so I decided we needed music so we wouldn't ask her about her job anymore. "Oh my God." She leaned her head back and set the bottle down when "Don't Trust Me" by 3oh!3 came on. That was like someone flipped a switch, and she grabbed that pole and swung around to dance with the rhythm. Man she is good. I just wanted to touch her hips and feel her body, especially when the clothes came off... "I can't dance with all these clothes on, hope you don't mind." She smirked, there was a fierceness in her eyes, it was almost like this was a game she intended to do well at.

[Rose]

Oh I don't mind at aaaaaalllllllll. I thought as she shrugged of Dave's shirt and shimmied her perfect little butt out of his jeans. I then noticed what she meant about the men not being gentle. She has scars, and bruises all over her beautiful body. Somehow though when she started moving her body I was able to forget those marks and focus on the beautiful artwork that is the way she moved her body.

That dance ended prematurely when Dave walked in, I haven't realized it had been that long since he left.

"What is going on here?" His eyes skipped completely over his drunken 90% undressed love interest and landed on kan and I with liquor bottles in our hands and more on the floor.

"I told you David, we are drinking." Kanaya glared at him angry at him for making her stop.

"And making her dance?" You could see he was trying not to look at her. "She wanted to Dave..." I sighed blushing.

"Dave, one of the songs I dance to came on, and the pole was there...and I had a few drinks, so I thought why not?" She said coming to my defense, and starting to put clothes back on. "Sorry, but don't take it out on them..."

[Dave]

I bit my bottom lip watching her pull the clothes I loaned her back on. I stopped her at the shirt and examined the bruises and scars I didn't get to see even when she was in her "work clothes" "How many of these do you have?"

"I lost count." She wouldn't look at me, God I wish she would. She'd see how worried I am about her and that I'm not mad.

"Why do you do it?" I sighed.

"Dance? Because when you're broken and you've hit rock bottom, you'd do anything to get out. Anything to be loved. Well that gets you through for a couple months, but then what? You get desperate that's what."

"I know." I shuddered remembering turning to Mr. Jack Daniels after Bro died and I hit my own rock bottom.

"Then at the smallest sliver of hope you get, that one thing you can prove you're good at, that's all you do ,no matter...What? What did you say?"

"I said I know." I sighed and took her hands. "I don't know if you know this, but I'm an alcoholic. I worked hard to hide it after Bro died but the crushing weight of the fact that I'm alone, only got worse when Rose left, and I couldn't hide it. After I saw the way those men treated you the first week in that bar, that's when I decided to be sober. I could see the fear in your eyes and I didn't want that fear to be about me too. Those drunken idiots, they ruined that. My plan didn't work, I can see it when you look at me, and even more so when you don't, and I hate it."

"Why Dave? Why do you care. I don't deserve it. I'm too far gone to be worth anything." She looked down and I could see a tear fall.

"No. You aren't." I lifted her face to look at me and wiped the tear away. "I care because I love you." She had a slight look of doubt on her face so I leaned in and kissed her gently ignoring the drunken cooes of Kanaya and my sister, and the taste of her last drink. I don't know if that was a good thing to do because she froze a moment.

"Dave, I..." She turned very red, pulled my shirt back over her head and ran to the car muttering a good bye to them.

[A.N. Does she love him? Comment your answer and why, or tell me if you like it or if it sucks. Regardless, enjoy!]


End file.
